fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Ultimate Challenge
Gameplay Mario Kart: Ultimate Challenge is a game for 3DS and Wii U. New and Old Features Some old features from the other Mario Kart games returns: The fully 3-dimensional tracks, 4-player multiplayer, drifts and Mirror Mode (MK64); the single-player VS mode (MKSC); Two players racing in one kart (at one new mode at versus race called Double Dash) and unlockable characters and karts (MKDD); online multiplayer, Retro Cups that feature tracks from all past titles and Mission Mode (MKDS); save files, bikes, tricks, half-pipe ramps, the ability to look behind, and the Mario Kart Channel (MKWii); glider ramps, underwater racing, vehicle customization, and the ability to race with a first-person view (MK7); Fusion Kart and Palette Swaps (MKAGPDX), anti-gravity, Mario Kart TV, ATVs, Highlight Reels, Spin Boosts, the ability to switch from traditional to motion controls while racing, Stamps, 200cc and DLC (MK8). Some new features were added, such as: *Magma racing: the players are able now to drive on magma much like underwater, however, their kart create a metal sheild with the player's emblem that allows them to dive on magma. The shield don't protect the player against any item and can't be broken by any. *Water surface racing: allows racers to race on the surface of water, magma or any liquid, so racers can now drive underwater (or under magma) or on the surface of them (depending if there is a surface panel, that works like an anti-gravity panel, or not); just like in anti gravity mode, drivers receive a speed boost whenever they bump into other drivers or special bumpers found throughout the track. *150cc Backwards *Mario Kart Jukebox *Mario Kart Shop *Mario Kart Track Creator *Mario Kart Paint Modes Grand Pix In this mode, drivers race against 13 other CPU players in a quest to finish first. There are diferent cups to choose from, ranging from the most to the least difficult. Drivers earn points by placing within twelve positions. A driver with the most points at the end of the four races wins the cup. Types of cup: *50cc - Easy, the CPU racers are slower. *100cc - Medium, the CPU racers runs normally. *150cc - Hard, the CPU racers are faster. *150cc Mirror - The tracks in this mode are mirrored with a few changes. *150cc Backwards - The tracks are played from the end to the beggin, with a few changes. *200cc - Hardest, the CPU racers are extremely fast. Versus (VS) Versus is a mode much like Grand Prix, in which players race on courses that are selected by them. At any one of the versus mode, the player there can find one feature: the Fusion Kart. Like on Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, the Fusion Kart appears only when 2 player (it can be both player or CPU) obtain an option to turn into the Fusion Kart via Item Box. When one player uses the item button in order to activate the Fusion Kart, the rear player instantly teleports to the front player, and the players' karts fuse together to form a single large kart, called the Fusion Kart. The player who activated the Fusion Kart shoots while the other player drives. The shooting player has an infinite number of Green Shells and can shoot in any direction, including sideways and backwards. The transformation is temporary; once the time is up, the two players split and resume driving as they were before. The shooting player faces the same direction as the driving player when the transformation ends. Normal Versus (1 to 5 players) Drivers can race to their own custom settings, but it is otherwise relatively the same to Grand Prix. The player selects whether to play in teams or not, their racer, vehicle and the circuits. Double Dash (1 to 5 players) Racers can choose two characters and a Kart to race in the circuits, much like in Mario Kart: Double Dash. Although it's basically he same a the Normal Versus. Time Trial Time Trials allows the player to complete all the laps of a race course in the fastest time possible, only with three mushrooms. The game saves the player's records, and a Ghost for the combo that he or she used. Through Nintendo Network connection, the player can exchange his or her Ghosts to other players, compare their records, and even compete with their Ghosts. Up to eleven Ghosts can be raced against at the same time, making it an 12-player race. Missions The player must complete some tasks and earn a ranking similarly to that in Grand Prix mode. It has some levels, each containing nine missions and a boss battle. Battle Drivers team up with each other in a battle for the most points. Items only work against the other team so it won't have an effect to the driver's team. All the battle modes have 4 minutes. Battle Modes: *Balloon Booster: The player starts with 3 baloons. The score was based on how many balloons popped. With each balloon lost, the player will give the opposite team a point. If the player loses their three balloons, they will not be eliminated, rather they will receive another three balloons and continue on with the battle, though with one less point. When the three minutes are up, the team with the most points wins. *Coin Runners: the teams must collect as many coins as they can within the three-minute time limit. There are coins set on the stage from the beginning, and some that drop as the battle goes on. If a player with coins is hit by an item or falls off the stage, they will lose half of their total. The team with the most coins at the end of the time limit wins. *Bob-Omb Blast: In this mode, all items are Bob-ombs, and players can stack up from one to eight Bob-ombs on his kart. When another player is hit by a Bob-omb explosion, that player loses a point (if it have one) and the other player gains it. When the three minutes are up, the team with the most points wins. Arenas: The game have the option to choose the new arenas, some old arenas and also some circuits to pay the battle mode. Mario Kart Channel The Mario Kart Channel is a feature in Mario Kart seires, where you can see: Mario Kart Shop At the shop, you can buy karts, bikes, gliders with coins you collect at your races. Mario Kart Jukebox It's where you can listen to the game soundtracks, including the other eight Mario Kart games soundtracks. Mario Kart TV It's a Miiverse integration, which allow players to share their replay videos and comment on others' videos. Also there you can see your saved videos. Mario Kart Online Players can race matches online against each other. This time players can race with random people both Worldwide and Continental, they can play in a Friend lobby, they can race against Time Trial Ghosts and they can start and participate in Tournaments. Players can set their own rules for tournaments. Mario Kart Track Creator Now the player can use the Mario Kart Track Creator to create your own tracks! And also you can share your tracks and play at others' tracks with Miiverse integration! Mario Kart Paint In that mode, players can customize their Miiverse posts creating pictures with the Stamps acquired in the game and now they can change an Stamp's size or paint it. They can also take photos of the gameplay an draw on them to post on Miiverse. Types of stamps: *Driver stamp: There is one stamp for each driver. You obtain one Stamp of one certain character winning at least one Grand Prix with it. Unlike MK8, the drives are not on a kart or bike. *Item stamp: There is one stamp for each item that can be used in the game. All of them are already unlocked. *Kart/Bike/ATV stamp: There is one stamp for each kart vehicle in the game. You obtain one Stamp of one certain vehicle winning at least one Grand Prix with it. *Course stamp: There is one stamp for each course in the game. You get one by defeating a Staff Ghost in Time Trial in the specific stage. *Trophie stamp: By getting at least one-star ranking on every type of cup (50cc, 100cc, 150cc, 150ccMirror, 150ccBackwards, 200cc) on one cup, you get a Stamp of the trophie of that cup. *Boss stamp: There is one stamp for each boss in the Mission mode. You obtain the stamp by winning the misssion with an 3-Star Ranking. *Other stamps: Some stamps are already unlocked in the game, like in MK8. Characters Items Karts Soundtrack Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Racing Games Category:Games by Explodio the BlooP-OW Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games